


Pacify Her

by shirokova



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokova/pseuds/shirokova
Summary: Muammar wants to talk about his real feelings to Nicolae and sets up a private meeting during the last day of the Romanian leader's state visit to Libya. Things change when Nicolae arrives to the meeting with Elena, his wife.- Inspired by the song "Pacify Her" (Melanie Martinez)





	Pacify Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Pacify Her" lyrics are copyrighted by their respective owners and writers (Chloe Angelides, Michael Keenan, Melanie Martinez).

_**Tripoli - February 14, 1974** _

This is Nicolae's last day of his state visit to Tripoli. Today the last agreement has to be signed, declaring the diplomatic relations between Romania and Libya officially opened.

Muammar was very clear with this: the meeting with mr. Ceaușescu would be private and then, during the evening, an open meeting for their delegations and the press will be held in order to make the official announcement.

The room was ready for the private meeting and Muammar was sophistically dressed in his white and gold military uniform, white peaked cap with fine gold embroidery and holding his swagger stick. He chose his best perfume and spent hours sorting out his beautiful hair. Even, he got his nails done the night before.

Muammar looks at the mirror, he looks very handsome but is feeling nervous. This is not about trades, agreements or collaboration. This is about him and his needs to reveal his real feelings.

Someone knocks the door, then he can hear the doorbell. Muammar can feel feel butterflies on his stomach... 'is he finally here?' he thinks running to open the door.

\- Bună ziua, mr. Gaddafi... - Nicolae says in a very soft-spoken manner.  
\- Ahlan Wa Sahlan, mr. Ceauşescu -Muammar replies, noticing he's coming holding hands with Elena. He takes a deep breath and tries to not freak out.

\- Dear Mrs. Elena Ceauşescu, this is a private meeting...  
\- I know, that's why I came.  
\- You are not understanding, this is a private meeting for your husband and me.  
\- I can't leave him alone with someone like you -she says, looking at him in a very scornful way.

Muammar now has to sort something out. This is his last chance to open his heart to that awkward Romanian leader.

Nicolae smiles, seems like he has something to say too. He has been decoding the mixed signals and already has some experience with men, the only thing he needs to know is if this younger and handsome man is really feeling something for him.

\- Elena, my sweetheart, can you leave? this is for the good of Romania and its people.  
\- No, if it's all about Romania I need to be here, listening.

Muammar is getting angry, but finally he invites them to sit on the couch and hands a folder to Nicolae. It is full of documents that he has to read.

\- There are a lot of matters that we need to discuss and would be better if we could resolve them during this visit. And way better if we could get a moment of full privacy -he says, looking at Elena. She ignores him.

Between the documents, Nicolae finds a card. It is obviously a Valentine's Day card, written in Arabic and full of hearts. He smiles and looks to Muammar, who blushes. After a brief silence, Nicolae opens the card and come across that it was written for him, surprised he looks at Muammar again and Elena decides to take advantage of the moment grabbing away the card from Nicolae's hand.

\- Let me read it, rahat! -she says, angry.

Muammar can't stand her behaviour anymore but if he got into an argument with her, Nicolae will simply leave and probably they won't meet anymore. It's a complicated situation, so he needs to think fast while they argue against each other in Romanian.

Elena rips up the card, throwing the little pieces of paper everywhere. She continues swearing and pushing Nicolae away from her. Muammar drinks a bit of water, then walks to stand up in front of Nicolae, he stares at him for a while with his bright black eyes, putting both hands around his cheeks and singing:

_Pacify her_  
She’s getting on my nerves  
You don’t love her  
Stop lying with those words 

Nicolae blushes and his hands begin to shake. Muammar takes his swagger stick and starts to slowly dance around him, making sort of sexy hip moves, removing his peaked cab... he advances with sinuous movements, to stop in front of Elena and switching the language to Romanian, so she could understand what he's signing:

_Calmeaz-o_  
Mă calcă pe nervi  
Nu o iubești  
Încetează să minți cu acele cuvine 

Futu-i! Măgar! - she shouts very pissed off, trying to push Muammar away. He smiles and then goes back to Nicolae:

_I can’t stand her whining_  
Where’s her binky now?  
And loving her seems tiring  
So boy, just love me, down, down, down 

During the last sentence, he slowly goes down to kiss Nicolae on his lips. He's totally impressed and uncomfortable but seduced at the same time. He can't take his eyes off Muammar who keeps dancing around flowing his body, trying to attract him with his perfumed and moisturized skin, approaching him doing ondulant movements with his hands and hips.

Nicolae feels desired, wanted, needed. He's feeling something that he thought he may never feel again. This younger, intelligent, sexy and powerful Arab man is all he could dream of. He thinks Muammar could have any woman or man in the world, but has chosen him...

And he sings...

أحدهم قال لي أبتعدي  
عن الأشياء التي لا تخصك  
لكن هل كان ملكاً لك, إذا أرادني هو بشدة

Muammar removes his military jacket, slowly touching his own chest and going down with his fingers through his abdomen. Nicolae moves his hands nervously, he drinks an entire glass of cold water and bit his own bottom lip while Elena just looks sick and nauseated. The colonel puts his swagger stick on her front neck, to make her obliged to look at him and sings again, this time in english:

_Someone told me stay away_  
from things that aren’t yours  
But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad? 

Enough is enough. Elena stands up yelling:

\- Baga-mi-as pula in mata! I'm leaving, I can't stand this anymore!

She goes outside and shuts the door. Nicolae wants to follow her, but when he puts his hand on the door handle, he can hear from the room that she's calling the Romanian staff as she wants to fly back there immediately. He goes back and see Muammar laying on the couch, resting and whispering...

Cineva mi-a zis stai departe de lucruriile care nu îți aparțin  
Dar el ți-ar aparține, dacă mă vrea atât de mult?

Now it's the time, they are finally alone. Nicolae approaches Muammar to caress his face, he catches his hand and kisses it.

\- My interest to have you here wasn't all about politics... -Muammar whispers, smiling. - I wanted you to visit my country, to finally meet you and...

Nicolae interrupts all with a light kiss, taking Muammar's lower lip with his teeth. They sigh and hug, while Nicolae puts on top of Muammar and begins to kiss him more deeply, more passionately. Muammar puts his arms around Nicolae's neck and wraps up his long legs around his hips. He loves to feel him that close, like he's almost burning his skin with his warm breath.

\- I love you... -Muammar moans, while Nicolae nibbles his neck and touch his nipples through the shirt. He tosses his greyish soft hair, then moves his hands down to his back and finally to the buttocks. Muammar grabs them and Nicolae reacts unbottoning his shirt and teasing with little kisses and sucks around Muammar's chest. He rounds up his tongue around a nipple and then go up to catch his lips again, they kiss for around twenty minutes straight stopping only to breath.

Nothing seems relevant anymore: the age, height, language or religion. They just want to love and to be happy.

\- Since I saw you on tv speaking on a summit, I wanted to see you this way, not confident or talking like the great leader you are. I wanted to see you between my arms, sweating, sighing, feeling vulnerable to my kisses, with your lips red and slighty cracked due to excessive kissing... I love you! -Nicolae says.

They know they are in a very tough situation, as they are both married and public figures with a very high profile in the current world scene.

They make out for thirty minutes more. Muammar is half dressed and Nicolae seems like he's not finding his tie anymore. They are tired, sweated, tousled and their lips and jaws are hurting. But they are happy, so damn happy.

It is only one hour left to the open meeting event. They have to take a quick shower and change clothes, Nicolae has to look for a new tie and they try to make-up each other to cover the bruises and the obvious redness around their lips. They want to kiss again, but that would ruin their hard job so they only hold hands and cuddle in the couch, waiting for their representants to call them.

\- Do you have to go back to Romania tomorrow, right?  
\- Yes, it's already planned and I have a meeting with the Party this weekend...  
\- I wanted you to stay a little more... -Muammar sighs.  
\- Let me solve the things with Elena and the Party first, during the next week we can meet again. I would like to take you to Romania on February 24 -Nicolae smiles.  
\- Why?  
\- Because it's "Dragobete" our own Valentine's Day. And I would love to celebrate it with you...  
\- I love you so much, Nico! -Muammar replies, very excited.

That was the moment when "Nico" became the official pet name for Nicolae. And he loved it.

Later that night...

The press is all set around the conference's room. The two leaders have to sign this important document and seal the announcement of the diplomatic relations' level between the two countries and also, the opening of embassies in Tripoli and Bucharest.

And in middle of the brand new signed documents, Nico finds a card again. It's the same Valentine's Day card he found in the folder that Muammar gave to him in the private meeting.

\- I thought you'd probably want to keep it -Muammar says smiling.  
\- Inima mea îţi aparţine, dragă -Nico replies, blushing.

They stare at each other, while the cameras are all pointing at them and they can hear the people clapping. No one must know what happened behind closed doors, no one must ever know that behind that acclaimed and formal handshake they are hidding a new developing story of passion and true love.

**Author's Note:**

> The translated lyrics were taken from: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/melanie-martinez-pacify-her-lyrics.html :)


End file.
